Words of an Emerald
is the first character song for Cure Felice but second overall, sung by her voice actress Hayami Saori. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Todoke motto motto kokoro made Kotoba wa mahō shinjiru hime tachi kara Umi no yōna hirogari sakihokotteru hana tachi Atatakai hikari wa kibō no michishirube Min'na ga kureta kotoba ga ima demo Mune no naka kirameiteru Tsutawaru kokoro chikara ni naru kara Massugu ni kimochi kotoba de tsutaetai Hibike motto motto tōku made Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Motto motto kagayaite Kometa inori chikara tsuyoi hikari ga mezameteku Ima kotaeru kono kotoba no emerarudo Dareka wo mamoritai tasuketai to iu omoi Kakegaenai ano hi egao ga tsudzuku yō ni Kotoba wa toki ni hito wo kizutsukeru Surechigai mo aru keredo Hontō no kimochi kanarazu tsutawaru Akiramezu mae ni kotoba wo tsutaetai Todoke motto motto kokoro made Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Kotoba hanatsu sono mahō Kokoro tsunagi kibō wo nose sekai wo tsutsumikomu Ima michibiku sono hitohira no hana e to Itsumo don'na toki mo mamorarete Yasashī hibi to kawasu yakusoku Hosoku yowai hikari demo ai no chikara mirai terasu Hibike motto motto tōku made Amaneku inochi ni shukufuku wo! Motto motto kagayaite Kometa inori chikara tsuyoi hikari ga mezameteku Ima kotaeru kono kotoba no emerarudo Kokoro tsunagi kibō wo nose sekai wo tsutsumikomu Ima michibiku sono hitohira no hana e to |-|Kanji= 届け　もっともっと心まで 言葉は魔法　信じる秘めたちから 海のような広がり　咲き誇ってる花たち あたたかい光は　希望の道しるべ みんながくれた言葉が今でも 胸の中煌めいてる 伝わる心　力になるから 真っ直ぐに気持ち言葉で伝えたい 響け　もっともっと遠くまで あまねく生命に祝福を！ もっともっと輝いて 込めた祈り　力強い光が目覚めてく 今応える　この言葉のエメラルド 誰かを守りたい　助けたいという想い かけがえないあの日　笑顔が続くように 言葉は時に　人を傷付ける すれ違いもあるけれど 本当の気持ち必ず伝わる 諦めず前に言葉を伝えたい 届け　もっともっと心まで あまねく生命に祝福を！ 言葉放つその魔法 心つなぎ　希望をのせ　世界を包み込む 今導く　そのひとひらの花へと いつもどんな時も守られて 優しい日々とかわす約束 細く弱い光でも　愛の力未来照らす 響け　もっともっと遠くまで あまねく生命に祝福を！ もっともっと輝いて 込めた祈り　力強い光が目覚めてく 今応える　この言葉のエメラルド 心つなぎ　希望をのせ　世界を包み込む 今導く　そのひとひらの花へと |-|English= I deliver it more and more from my heart The magical words that princesses make me believe Flowers in full bloom spread out like the sea The warm light guides me to my hope like a guidepost Even now, those words everyone gave me that day Are still shining within my chest Because our hearts transmit a strong power And straight away, I can convey these words of mine I want this to ring out more and more far away Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Shine more and more I will awaken from that prayer through a strong, bright light Now, respond to the words of this emerald I thought I wanted to save someone, but I actually wanted to protect them Even if that day was not precious, the smile will still continue Those words that badly hurt that one person Were just there to be passed by, however Those true feelings will always travel I want to convey those words to you without giving up I deliver it more and more from my heart Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! These words of mine will unleash magic I wrap around hope for this world to connect everyone's hearts Now, let me lead you to those petals on that single flower I will always, at any time protect you Those gentle days will help me dodge those promises Even through a weak light, the power of love illuminates the future I want this to ring out more and more far away Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Shine more and more I will awaken from that prayer through a strong, bright light Now, respond to the words of this emerald I wrap around hope for this world to connect everyone's hearts Now, let me lead you to those petals on that single flower Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs